Zantar Savage
Introduction Zantar Savage, born as Zantar Stroke is a infamous pirate and captain of the Beast Pirates who reigns over the Jungle Island in New World. He is actually a World Noble who has gone rouge. Appearance Zantar is moderately tall man with a muscular physique. His body is really well defined but not unnecessarily bulky. His muscles are flowing and not gnarled. He has broad shoulders and a slim waist. His limbs are a little longer compared to his body size. His face is handsome and his eyes are intelligent. He has shoulder lengthen black hair and his complexion has turned bronze from expose. Zantar's clothing is somewhat similar to Ace's that is he keeps is torso naked, he wears a short which is make of Sea King Skin and is somewhat khaki in colour. he does not wear any footwear. Sometimes he hangs a green cloak from his back, sometimes not. He has a huge round scar on his chest, a testimony of his battle with Kizaru. He always carry his knife in the right side of his hip and a bow and quiver on his back. When he was still a World Noble, he use to wear a green suit with a blue tie, however he did not use the bubble mask that other Nobles use and as a result was often frowned upon by them. Personality Zantar has a friendly yet serious personality. He has a good sense of humor but does not use it often. Contradictory to his name, he is modest and some what chivalrous. He however has a deep hatred to anyone who abuse nature. He prefers to avoid shading blood but does not hesitate when he needs to. He is extremely brave, often saying that he does not understand the emotion fear. When in combat he is efficient and is completely free from any prejudices. Zantar hates civilization and loves to stay close to nature, he has a liking to simplistic cooking and prefers to catch/hunt his food himself, for this reason he has come to be known as an accomplished hunter. Often he is seen to eat his food raw and remarking how much he hate the cooking of civilization. Of the civilized world, he likes only two things, they are Books and Coffee. He loves narute and also has a great interest in books and history. He has a very persistent personality and never gives up, especially when it comes to a fight. He is also very protective towards his family and crew. Abilities and Powers As then Captain Zantar has complete authority over the Beast Pirates. Being a New World veteran, Zantar Savage is very powerful, in fact he is considered as one of the most powerful pirates of the New World after the Yonkou. The fact that he defeated Vice Admirals and Supernovas in more than one occasions, battled equally against Shichibukais and survived an Admiral's attack further signifies his immense power. Aside from being a pirate, he is also a extraordinary hunter know for hunting Sea Kings and other huge beasts. Intelligence Zantar has proven himself to be highly intelligent and a master strategist in both his battle plans and his everyday actions. Achery Zantar is a master of archery, he has shot down a flying seagull with an arrow from a distance of three kilometers. He is also exceptionally fast with his bow, he can shoot multiple arrows in an instant and even out match a Gatling gun in the speed of shooting. He has extraordinary eyesight and even at night can hit a far off target. Marksmanship Although he does not prefer to use guns, Zantar has proven himself a match for many a Well know sharpshooter (including Daddy Masterson, whom he shared a rivalry with during his training days). Hand to Hand Combat Zantor follows "The Effective Way of Fighting" it is as the name suggests, doing what is effective to defeat the opponent. He can even bite if he needs to. Mostly this style is none other than a very acrobatic brawling, he is adept at punching, kicking as well as throwing and slamming. Rokushiki When he was still a World Noble, Zantar trained along side the marines (this was not appreciated by the other Tenryubito as they regarded training to e bfor lower creatures and believed a World Noble should not get into physical labour). He learnt all forms of rokushiki and is quit adept at using them in battle. Physical Strength Although his size is not large by One Piece world standards, Zantar has unbelievely incredible physical strength, tales of his strength is fabled all over the world. He had accomplished exceptional feats like defeating Jozu in an arm wrestling match, stoping a marine battle ship with just his hands, throwing canonballs in the fashion Monkey D. Garp does, breaking a Pacifista with a single punch and throwing a rock several times bigger than a ship to block of a river's flow. He also carried Sea kings on a few occasions after he hunted them. Agility Zantar's Agility is legendary and therefore his total fighting style revolves around acrobatics. He had proven this while fighting against many a powerful foe. Speed He is extremely fast. The fact that he managed to escape from Kizaru further proves his speed. Endurance "That brat can take a good beating, Marco, you may have the regeneration power of yours but you have no hope of out lasting him!"~Whitebeard to Marco about Zantar Savage. Zantar told Momonga during their confrontation that it does not matter what he (Momonga) does, as long as Zantar does not decides he can not be beaten. His endurance is so high that even after being hit at point black by a laser of Kizaru in the chest, he continued fighting (although there was a huge hole in his chest) and eventually managed to escape. During the buster call attack he was shot by a cannon in the head but he did not even faze from it. While fighting against Vice Admirals he always out matched them by his endurance. Weapons The weapon of Zantor's choice is a knife, it's a big hunting knife with a Sea Stone in the hilt. He is very adept at using is it. Both while hunting and while fighting, he handle the knife with unparalleled mastery. He even fought with top notched swordsmen like Momonga with the knife. Once he fought a friendly "bladesfight" match and came to an standstill with Dracule Mihawk, while Mihawk was using his Kogatana and Zantar was using his knife. As it was a battle only with blades, Zantor could not use all his usual moves, still he held his own. Aside from the knife Zantar also carries a bow and a quiver, his arrows are tipped with sea stones. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: ''Zantar has kenbunshoku haki and used it on numerous occasions. ''Busōshoku Haki: "Always remember, a sea stone is not the replacement for haki and vice versa"~Zantar Savage to Rakko Savage. '' ''Zantar has strong busoshoku haki, but he had difficulty hurting Admiral Kizaru during their fight, after this incident he started carrying seastone weapons. He remarked that sometime haki is not enough when fighting against those "Monsters". Haōshoku Haki: Zantar possess haoshoku haki, he first used it when he broke into Mariejois, he can use this ability quite efficiently and used it to tame the monstrous animals of Jungle Island. Bestial Rage If Zantar is pushed too hard and in a very desperate situation he goes into a mad frenzy, he calls this mood his "Bestial Rage". While in this mood, Zantor becomes very ruthless and his blood lust increases exponentially, he also resorts to a more savage style of brawling which includes biting at the throat and gauging off eyes. This mood is highly unlike his normal calm personality. So far he has only used it twice. Others Zantar is an excellent swimmer. He has good navigational skills as he is able to travel in New World. He is a master tracker and his knowledge about animals and plants vast. He has also some skills in treating an wounded person although he can't be called a doctor. Relationships Crew Zantar has a great bond with the members of his crew, Everyone in the Beast Pirates literally worships him. He also is a very caring leader and regard them as his own family. Family Rosa Jetar Savage (wife): He loves his wife dearly and is very protective to her. He will never forgive anyone who might even dare to insult her. Rosa also loves her husband and is loyal to her. Rakko Savage (son): Rakko admires his father but does not like his habit of staying away from civilization. Zantar on the other hand wants Rakko to not associate with the civilization to much, this has caused a dispute between the father and son and now a days they do not see each other often and even if they meets, they refrain from talking unless its extremely necessary. However Zantar cares for Rakko deeply and is always concerned about his well being. Irimi Savage (daughter in law): The two have met only once and Irimi paid her respects, Zantar also greeted his daughter in law warmly. Allies/ Friends Daddy Masterson: Zantar shared a friendly rivalry in his shooting skills with Masterson and always argued with him about the supremacy of Archery over fire arms. They once had a friendly match with a guns which resulted in a draw. Revolutionaries: He is in good terms with Dragon's faction and sometimes give them shelter in hide outs. In the recent past he has visited Baltigo in his canoe boat which he use for traveling when he is alone. Red Hair Pirates: Shanks and his crew often visits the Jungle Island, Zantar always welcomes them. Lucky Roo especially likes him because of the meat he supplies by hunting. Dracule Mihawk: Mihawk and Zantar has been friends for some time. He often goes to visit Mihaw and vice versa. Red Hair Pirates: Shanks and his crew often visits the Jungle Island, Zantar always welcomes them. Lucky Roo especially likes him because of the meat he supplies by hunting. Jinbe: The two met in the Moby Dick where Zantar went to visit Whitebeard and Jinbe came to see Ace. The have a friendly relation. Whitebeard Pirates: Zantar was good friends with Whitebeard and his crew. After Whitebeard's death he helped the remnants of the crew in various ways. He shared a rivalry with Jozu about strength. Enemies World Government: Zantar hates the World Government and the World Government wants to detain Zantar. World Nobles: Zantar detest the World Nobles, as he was once a Noble himself he knows all about their dirty ways and wishes nothing but the down fall of them. The Nobles fear him. Kizaru: Admiral Kizaru has a grudge against Zantar Savage as he failed to Capture Zantar. Zantar on the other hand wishes to have a rematch with Kizaru. Momonga: Momonga despises Zantar as he was defeated twice by him, first time when Momonga was in charge of escorting some revolutionaries to execution, Zantar intervened and then when Momonga led a buster call along with Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian, Doberman to the Jungle Island and was defeated by the Beast Pirates. Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian, Doberman: They hate Zantar for the reason stated above. Donquixote Doflamingo: Doflamingo and Zantar had battled several times, Zantar opposes slave trading and Doflamingo own that business. For that the two had faced off many times but none of those battles were decisive. Kaido: Zantor and Kaido has some history. The Beast Pirates were supposed to be a backup force in the war of the best in Marineford for Whitebeard. However when he was going on the war he was intercepted by Kaido's crew who had just an standoff with Red Haired Pirates and on the way back. The battle was fierce but inevitably the Beast Pirates lost and retreated. For this reason, Zantor has a hatred for Kaido as because of him he failed to help Whitebeard. Eustass Kid: Kid considers Zantar and enemy because the Beast Pirates stopped him from rampaging in a certain town. Zantar however does not regard it a big enough event to get upset about. Urouge: Urogue was once tried to invade Jungle Island but he was easily defeated. He since has a grudge against Zantar. History Backgrond Zantar Savage was born as Zantar Stroke in a family of World Nobles, he was an only child. From a very young age he had a great fascination towards nature and this trait of his was not liked by his parents. His father was however a bit better a person than the average World Nobles and thus he did not rebuke his child too severely for his love of nature. Zantar's Father died when was 10, his mother went off and married another Tenryubito and severed all ties with him. He was left with the immense fortune of the Stroke family, (one of the Tenryubito families). As he grew up, he started to go in tours around to world to see nature. At an age of 15 Zantar decided not to wear his bubble mask, his claimed that wearing a mask to isolate the air is a disrespect to the nature. This action of his was severely criticized but as he was already independent, .his authority could not be questioned. When he was 17, the ship he was in while traveling was attacked by pirates. As he was a Tenryubito, there were many marines to guard him and they fought bravely to defend him. Thus the pirates were defeated. When he witnessed this battle first hand, Zantar realized how crucial strength is and how weak he was (as he was completely helpless during the battle and had to rely solely on the marines). Therefore upon returning he decided to train. He went to the marines and asked them to train him. The marines though unwilling, could not refuse him as he was a World Noble. The other Tenryubito protested strongly against this act of his, claiming that it is a disgrace for a World Noble to mingle with commoners, however Zantar stood rigid in his decision. This act made him somewhat secluded in the society of World Nobles. While in training he has shown extraordinary talent. With in two years he became far stronger than an average marine and could go toe to toe with a Captain level officer without much effort. At this point Zantar married Rosy Jetar now (Rosa Jetar Savage) who was the daughter of another Tenryubito (however this Tenryubito family, that is the Jetar family was much poorer compared to the Stroke family and this is the only reason the Jetar Elders allowed this marriage to an out cast like Zantar). After two years they had their Son Rakko Stroke (now Rakko Savage). All this time Zantor was under training to learn rokushiki. He went under immense training for six years and mastered all seven techniques of rokushiki. During this time many a thing occurred in the world including the Ohara Incident and this incident caught Zantar's attention. He was always interested in books and history, therefore he went ahead to study the background of the incident. With his influence as a Tenryubito he managed to get some information which made him understand the true colour of the World Government and the World Nobles. Its at this time, that he decided to go free from the government and become a pirate. However he was very calculative and he understood that he needs a strong force to go against the World Government. For five more years he trained extensively to master haki and mastered both Kenbunshoku haki and Busoshoku haki. He also learned Haoshoku haki but kept it a secret. Then (16 years ago) Zantor made his move, he sent his family, that is Rosa and Rakko (who was nine years old) to a hideout he made in East Blue. Then he decided to invade a marine base to get a supply of sea stones for he wanted to travel to calm belt to study the environment there. Becoming a Pirate Zantar attacked a marine base which held a huge supply of sea stones. He dealt with the guards easily and defeated the Rear Admiral who was in charge. Then he loaded a his ship with sea stones and left a note that he renounce his position of a World Noble and is now a pirate and that his name is no longer Zantar Stroke rather he would call himself Zantar "The Beast" Savage. Then he sailed, alone in his ship. He met up with his family and told them that he would go in an adventure and asked them to wait for him. Then he set out in his adventure to learn of nature. Adventures and Battles Zantar sailed from East Blue alone in his ship but he soon picked some nakama, the crew soon became infamous as the Beast Pirates owing too their leaders get up and association with nature. The marines went after them, as Zantar was already an wanted criminal because of what he did while leaving the ranks of Tenryubito, they were pressed pretty hard. Also other rookie pirate crews wanted to take him down to make a name. However Zantar's strength and intelligence proved too much of a challenge for them. Zantar and his crew's infamy further increased after about six years of their formation when they helped a bunch of revolutionaries escape. In this event, the Beast Pirates (which was already a pretty large crew of about a hundred members) fought against the marine fleet of four battle ships. (it is to be noted that the Beast Pirates are basically Peace Main pirates busy with studying the nature so they did not get into trouble with out provocation and thus was a bit low profile, they were just roaming around in the first half of the Grand Line that is the Paradise for the time being) They decided to move because the revolutionaries were tortured in the custody, Zantar saw it while passing by on a little boat (he went out to explore) and could not stand that act. He returned with his pirate ship and attacked the marines. The officer in charge of the escort party was Vice admiral Momonga (who just became a Vice Admiral). The battle was not that much of a challenge for the most part as the marines were vastly out matched. However Zantar gave Momonga a fair chance to fight him one on one. The battle was brutal but finally Zantar pinned Momonga down and held his knife on his (Momonga's) throat. Momonga being a proud man asked Zantar to finish him off but Zantar spared him and allowed him and the defeated marines to return with one of the ships. Another ship was given to the revolutionaries to escape the two remaining ships were sunk. After this Zantar's bounty rose. The crew went back to pretty much what they were doing and maintained a low profile for four years, then one day Rakko Savage, the son of Zantar Savage came to visit his father. Rakko was in his own adveture and had married a beutiful girl named Irimi Tamanna (now Irimi Savage) when he was 18. However just six months after the marriage, while they were having a nice time in a famous resort the beauty of Irimi caught the sight of a Tenryubito who with the aid of his personal guards abducted her. Rakko came to his father to ask his aid in recuing his wife. Zantar upon hearing this development became very angry and decided to teach the lecherous Tenryubito a lesson. Therefore at one night the Beast Pirates and Rakko Savage broke into Mariejois. The Tenryubito who abducted Irimi had two older brother and used to live in huge mansion in the northeast outskirts of Mariejois. They had an squad of three hundred highly trained guards for the security of the mansion. The Beast pirates were having some difficulty with them, to boost their morale, Zantar used his haoshoku haki and knocked out about 20% of the guards (that was no minor deed as these guards were highly trained and veterans of many wars). Rakko Savage also went into a blind rage and killed many of the guards (Zantar commented that it was the Beastial Rage that he, that is Rakko inherited from Zantar) whih earned him the epitaph of "The Killer." Zantar restrained his son with some difficulty and then cornered the three Tenryubito. The elder of them knew Zantar from the time he (Zantar) was a Noble. He begged for mercy and asked to negociate the matter peacefully. However the moment Zantar took his attention away from him, he and his second brother attacked Zantar. Zantar easily defeated the two elder Tenryubito. While Rakko asked the other (the abductor) about where Irimi was. He said that Irimi was now his slave and was in the slaves quarter but in the reality Irimi was in the mansion tied up inside a hidden chamber. Rakko asked the Tenryubito to take him to the slaves quarter but instead of that the tricky noble took him to a room where he had a switch which if pressed will send a direct signal to an Admiral and the Admiral will come to his rescue. He slyly pressed the switch saying that it will open the secret passage to the slaves quarter. When nothing happened after he pressed the button Zantor understood that it was a trap. Rakko went furious and beat up the Tenryubito and made him say where Irimi was (this time the truth). Zantar told Rakko and the rest of his crew to leave and said that he is going to bring Irimi back himself but Rakko insisted on staying. The father and son duo then got to Irimi and untied her. While both of them were busy, the Tenryubito grabbed a pistol and shot at Irimi, however Zantar block the bullet with his knife on time. A furious Rakko then killed the Tenryubito with his bare hands, Zantar did not try to stop him saying that trash such as this (the World Noble) is better off dead. Irimi thanked Zantar and in short paid her respects in short which Zantar answered by warmly welcoming her. They went out of the manshion and started off towards the shore but was cut short by Kizaru who arrived at the scene. kizaru remarked how he hated to be called up from bed and said that he was in a real bad mood. Zantar understood the gravity of the situation and told Rakko to take Irimi and get to the ship. Rakko wanted to stay but Zantar ordered him as a father to leave at once. Kizaru said that he would not allow the culprit (Rakko) to leave but when he tried to stop Rakko, Zantar attacked the Admiral with an immense fury, revealing his Bestial Rage. He managed surprise Kizaru to the point that Kizaru forgot about Rakko allowing him to escape with Irimi. The battle soon started to heat up. Zantar who had improved his abilities by a vast margin after his last fight with Momonga (he trained in the four years that past rigorously as he knew that sooner or later he has to fight stronger enemies) proved quite a capable fighter. After about ten minutes of the fight Kizaru remarked that Zantar's bushoshoku haki was pretty intense (although he was not injured). Zantar kept on the offensive but even with all his resolve and abilities an Admiral was still too powerful. Suddenly Kizaru closed in and fired a laser at point blank aiming at Zantar's heart. Zantar in a last ditch effort managed to dodge so that the laser hit his right side of the chest. It made a huge hole in his chest and Kizaru was visibly shocked when he saw that Zantar did not loose his consciousness. Desperate for his life Zantar threw his knife imbued with haki at Kizaru and then used soru to escape. Kizaru followed suit but after a moments delay owing to dodging the knife. That moment was enough for Zantar. He somehow managed to reach the coast. He knew his ship has gone as he himself had ordered them to leave (by Rakko) when he told Rakko to go. He therefore wanted to find another vessel to board but he collapsed from the injuries he suffered. Rakko on the other hand stayed back for his father, (disobeying his order) and waited at the cost, he had a small boat with him. He took the unconscious Zantar with him and sailed to the New World, hoping the pursuers won't chase at that direction. He was right and nobody pursued them but in the morning the were found by the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard Pirates welcomed the duo and tended Zantar's wounds. Rakko went away before his father awoke (in order to avoid the scolding he would get for not listening to Zantar's orders. Zantar woke up after three days. Soon he developed a friendly relationship with the Whitebeards. He sent a message to his crew to come to the New World to meet him and also to bring his wife with them. Meanwhile he stayed with Whitebeard's crew, during this time he developed his friendly relationship with Jozu. Also while discussing his battle with Kizaru, Whitebeard remarked to Marco about how great Zantar's endurance was (referring to his chest injury). Zantar continued to train and went out to explore the New World and had some adventures. In one such time he met Dracule Mihawk and befriended him. (He later had a "blades-fight" with Mihawk). He also encountered Doflamingo and made an enemy out of him because of Zantar's hate towards slavery, they fought several times but non of those battles were decisive. Settling Down Shortly afterwards Zantar founded the Jungle Island (home to huge and ferocious beasts) and tamed the monsterous animals there. It took the crew six months to bring Rosa Jetar Savage back from East Blue and reach to Zantar. They then started to live in the Jungle island. About a year later, Rakko Savage came to visit his father. He came alone as he did not want to bring Irimi in the dangerous New World. He also was angry at Zantar's decision to bring his mother to New World. However when Rosa herself said that it was a mutual decision between Zantar and her then he calmed down. Zantar also talked about the importance of the sea stone weapons to Rakko, stating that sometime haki alone is not enough (reffing to his battle with Kizaru). Sometimes after Rakko left, the Redhaired Pirates on day came to the Jungle Island with Mihawk. Zantar gave them a warm welcome and the developed a friendly relation. The news of his activities reached the revolutionaries and they also made contact with Zantar and started to frequently visit him. Zantar kept on increasing his and his crews strength by training and recruiting new members and about a year before the Whitebeard war, the Beast Pirate crew became one of the strongest crews in New World after the Yonkou, Battle with Kaido Pirates The Beast Pirates were supposed to be a backup force in the war of the best in Marineford for Whitebeard. However when he was going on the war he was intercepted by Kaido's crew who had just an standoff with Red Haired Pirates and on the way back. The battle was fierce but inevitably the Beast Pirates lost and retreated. Battles after the War of the Best Shortly after entering the New World. the Kid Pirates in their rampage once came to a neighboring island of the Jungle Island and was going wreck havoc in a town there but the Zantar and his crew stopped them. It was not real battle but a skirmish. The Fallen Monk Pirates on the other hand actually dared to invade Jungle Island. Zantar fought against them and defeated most of the crew easily, Urouge upon realizing Zantar's strength decided not to fight him. Zantar's bounty had increased due to his actions in Mariejois, the marines did not bother him before because of his good relation with Whitebeard and Red Haired. However after the Whitebeard's death and Blackbeard's rise as an Yonkou, they decided to take action against Zantar (although another reason was Akainu's stubbornness about justice, because many marines protested the act saying that Shanks would not seat still if a friend of his is attacked). After contemplating the strength of the Beast Pirates, Akainu decided to send a Buster Call against them as anything smaller would not have been sufficient. Momonga, who had a grudge against Zantar for humiliating him persuaded Akainu to give him the command of the Buster Call. Just before the operation commenced, Kizaru commented that Zantar is way too strong to deal for the Vice Admirals alone. Hearing this Akainu told Kizaru to complete his unfinished mission that is to hunt down Zantar. Therefore the buster call was strengthened with an Admiral (Kizaru) tagging along. News of the attack spread throughout the New World. When the ships neared the Jungle Island Kizaru made the first move, he landed on the shore only to find Ben Beckmen and Lucky Roo waiting there. Beckmen said that they would not allow an Admiral to join the game. Kizaru decided to withdraw as even he was not confident enough to take two of the Red Haired Pirates' leaders alone. Then the main battle took place between the Beast Pirates and the Buster Call. The fight with terrific. At first the marines were having an advantage in numbers but then the beasts (which were tamed by Zantar) joined in and the tables were turned. Zantar himself and his strongest crew members fought against the Vice Admirals ( Momonga, Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian and Doberman) in a long, bloody and intense battle and at last emerged victorious (Zantar used his Bestial Rage the second time in this battle). Eight of the ten ships were sunk and Momonga, Doberman and Strawberry was badly injured, also some soldiers died and many more were critically wounded. The defeat of the Buster Call further increased Zantar's bounty. After the Time Skip Zantar received a personal message from Dragon, in it Dragon requested him to visit Baltigo. Zantar complied and went out in the journey. He was intercepted by a Pacifista on the way and he destroyed it with a single punch which implied that he had gotten even stronger. Character Design I was inspired by Tarzan. Major Battles *Zantar Savage vs Daddy Masterson (friendly shooting match with pistols, draw). *Zantar Savage vs unnamed Rear Admiral (won). *Beast Pirates vs many unnamed pirate crews (several occasions, won). *Zantar Savage vs Vice Admiral Momonga (won). *Zantar Savage vs Admiral Kizaru (lost, managed to escape). *Beast Pirates vs Buster Call by Momonga, Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian and Doberman (won). *Zantar Savage vs Donquixote Doflamingo (several times, undecided). *Zantar Savage vs Darcule Mihawk (not really a battle, rather a "blades-fight" between Zantar's knife and Mihawk's Kogtana, draw) *Beast Pirates vs Kaido Pirates (lost, retreated). *Beast Pirates vs Kid Pirates (scuffle, not really a battle, undecided). *Beast Pirate vs Fallen Monk Pirates (won). *Zantar Savage vs a Pacifista (won, with a single punch). Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *His name Zantar is the name which the author of Tarzan, Edgar Rice Burroughs came up with for Tarzan, it means White Skin later he changed the word by reversing it to Tarzan as in his opinion Zantar was not very good to hear. *The last part of his original name, this is Stroke is also a reference from tarzan, that is the last part of Tarzan's original name Greystoke, although I changed it to Stroke. *His son's name Rakko is also derived from the name of Tarzan's son Korak. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Endurance